lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow White's Apple (Legacy)
"The redemption is not something that changes for you. It is something that happens inside of you." - Angela Snow White's Apple (F-04-42-W) is a humanoid Abnormality with an apple for a head. She is incredibly tall, with a neck and arms that appear to be made of thorned flower stalks. She wears a long red dress with white puffed sleeves, a white waist apron, and what appears to be a large dress collar of wilted leaves. The head has hollow eye sockets and nasal apertures that were said to have been eaten by worms and birds. Ability Her special ability is "Where is Him?". Snow White's Apple will escape once her mood becames bad. She will disappear from her room and appear in a random hallway or small room of the current department and sprout vines from the floor. Employees will have reduced movement speed and Snow White's Apple will attack them with sharp vines, dealing strong physical damage as long as she is in the same room and they are on the vines. Once the room's floor is covered by vines, Snow White's Apple will disappear from it and appear in another area of the department, repeating the same actions until she is either subdued or the day ends. The vines will be removed by the next day. Origin Snow White's Apple is the apple from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves". Created by the witch's rage and curse, it was thrown away after a single bite from Snow White which poisoned her. The apple became lonely, and developed a deep hatred for her. It waited and waited to rot, but never decomposed. As time passed, birds and worms took bites of it, leaving holes in the apple. All died soon afterwards due to its poison, and their corpses began piling around it. The apple constantly thought about its own existence. After a long time, a dried, dead stem sprouted. Lifeless leaves grew from around it, which continued to grow every day. One afternoon, the apple was finally able to move. It thought about Snow White who was lying for a long time and the prince who came to wake her up. The princess which was no longer an apple began to search for her prince. In the last observation, Snow White's Apple realizes that her 'prince' doesn't exist. She simultaneously realizes that she will never stop existing, and that there is no point in waiting around for nothing. How Snow White's Apple arrived in the facility or where she was found is still unknown. Caretaking Snow White's Apple responds best to violence work. She likes nutrition, and hates cleanliness, consensus, and amusement works. It's recommended that the player always keeps a close eye on her mood, as she only needs to fall a little into the red zone for her to attempt an escape. Snow White's Apple drains a moderate amount energy when she's happy, supplies a large amount of energy when neutral, and doesn't provide any energy output when upset. Snow White's Apple's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 30%, she will feel distressed, between 30% and 80%, she will be neutral; and above 80%, she will feel happy. * "Snow White's Apple escaped from the quarter at the moment her status became bad." * "After the escape, Snow White's Apple moved to an aisle inside of a department and sprouted roots and vines." * "Snow White's Apple's vines hindered employees' walk, causing them to be slower than usual." * "Snow White's Apple attacked employee when walked on a vine that is connected directly to itself." * "When an aisle was completely covered with vines, Snow White's Apple moved to another aisle and started sprouting vines again." * "Snow White's Apple was subdued and transported back to the quarter. However, its vines did not die until the next day." Strategy Snow White's Apple is an harmful abnormality when breaching, and is less so when performing work on her. When she first arrives at the facility with no Observation levels, she should be a top priority when assigning works, because her mood will decrease faster until more successful Observation works are made. Only try to do Observation work with her when her mood is above the neutral mood or higher than its half, because if the work ends in fail, her mood will get reduced and may lead to a breach if she enters her bad mood. Snow White's Apple sometimes inflict a low amount of Physical Damage to the employees while working with her, but due the low probability of occurring, the player can send agents of any level without worry of them getting killed or panicked. Her mood will only increase by 2 types of work, and anything else will decrease her mood greatly. When breaching, she only appears in hallways and small rooms, next to the elevators, locking paths to other Abnormalities' containment rooms. As long as she is in the same room, only the employees passing over her vines will get damaged and slowed. Check the progress of her vines to see how much time she will remain in there before leaving. After the room's floor is covered by vines, she will leave after a short amount of time. If she enters again in a room covered by vines, she can attack any employee in the room, and after an amount of time, she will move to another room. If Snow White's Apple is in hallways, she can be suppressed more easily by agents with ranged weapons if she just started her escape, because the vines will take time to spread through the hallway. If she appeared in a small room, the player can send more agents to suppress her due to the small space, making them more easy to reach her. Is not recommended to send agents armed with melee weapons to suppress her in a room covered by vines, the reduction of movement speed will make them take more time to reach her, along with taking strong physical damage. If you have enough energy to reach the end of the day or are close to it, you can leave Snow White's Apple alone instead until the day ends, without employees suppressing her to save them from possible casualties. Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "......with the prince's kiss, thee apple that was blocking Snow White's throat came out of her mouth. Elves shouted with delight. Snow White and the prince walked on the flowery road to their kingdom and they lived happily ever after." * "However, there was an apple, molded with the witch's rage and curse. It was also part of the witch herself. Thrown on the ground after Snow White's single bite, the apple was not happy. The apple waited to be rotten, to go back to the mother nature, feeling nothing but hatred against Snow White and loneliness." * "Was it because of the enchantment? Or had its rage overcome the law of nature? Time had far passed the point where the apple's seeds are supposed to sprout. However, the apple did not rot a bit. Some parts of it completely crushed by someone's foot, the others were full of holes made by worms and birds." * "Dead worms and birds piled up around the apple. Among the rotting corpses, the apple constantly thought about its existence. One day, the stem has sprouted out of it. All dried up, the stem and the leaves seemed lifeless, but it continued to grow on." * "Some afternoon, the apple finally moved. It thought about Snow White and the prince. Snow White, just like the apple, was lying for a long time and the prince came, woke her up. The princess who was no longer an apple, set out to find her prince. - Excerpt from 'Fairy tales no-one knew, and could not' (Authorless)" Flavour Text * "The witch gave up on everything and casted the strongest spell on the apple." * "The day when an apple fell in the garden of the princess and the king, the witch's heart collapsed." * "Quiet rustle of leaves is heard in Snow White's Apple's containment room. * "If you look closely, you will realize these vines are already dead." * "Snow White's Apple was alone for a long time. Dead worms and birds were the only things that kept its company." * "Snow White's Apple was cursed by the witch. The fairy tale ended with the princess who passed out because of Snow White's Apple being blessed by everyone." * "Vines are entangling vicinity of Snow White's Apple's containment room." * "Stems are lifeless, it would crush with a single tip of a finger. Such creeping view can be hardly called as a plant." * "Snow White's Apple's empty eye sockets are were worms and birds bit on. Snow White's Apple consumed the dead bodies around it." * "Snow White's Apple grew while feeling dreadful jealousy, rage against itself, and loneliness." * "'Mirror, mirror. Who is the most beautiful woman in the world?' The witch asked in the room where no-one visits anymore." * "Of course, the mirror did not answer. However, the witch got her answer." * "Vines are entangling the vicinity of Snow White's Apple's containment room." * "Vines and leaves are lifeless. However, they keep on growing." Trivia * Snow White's Apple is a reference to the German fairy tale Snow White written by the Brothers Grimm. * Even though her encyclopedia says she drains energy while happy, Snow White's Apple actually produces it instead. It's highly probable that this is a bug of some kind. * Snow White's Apple will almost always face to the right side of the screen, even when escaping. * Snow White's Apple made an appearance in the teaser trailer. In one scene, she was in a falling elevator attempting an escape, with 3 employees in the elevator with her, one of which was stuck in her eye. ** Although, Snow White's Apple will never enter to an elevator when escaping in-game. Gallery Snow White's Apple Escape.png|Snow White's Apple about to escape Snow White's Apple Spreading.png|Snow White's Apple spreading her vines in a hallway Snow White's Apple Kill.png|Snow White's Apple with a dead employee, killed by the vines Snow White's Apple Attacks.png|Snow White's Apple attacking an agent Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Fairy Tale Category:Inanimate Object Category:Legacy